


Forbidden School Desires-[Levi Ackerman x OC]

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden romance between a trouble student, Levi Ackerman, and his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_First time I saw him, he was a ruined boy. He reminded me of a broken doll, despite his foul mouth and his cruel behavior towards those around him...._

_"Jean Kirstchein."  
"Here."  
"Levi Ackerman?"_

Silence, I scanned around my classroom to see all the desks are pretty much filled, "Levi Ackerman? Are you here?"  
A half-asian girl with shoulder length dark hair hits the young man next to her. He turns from the window to her, "Idiot, teacher is calling you."  
He ticked his tongue. While I was looking back to my class names, "Mikasa Ackerman?"  
The girl quickly lifted up her arm, "Here, Miss [Last Name]. My idiot cousin is here to, Levi Ackerman."  
The young man snarled, hearing kids giggle around him. I blinked a couple times, "Very well, thank you very much Mikasa."  
The young female student simply nods. As I finished role call, I was telling those who were actually paying attention to class what we will be doing this year, just to give them a heads up. I watched the dark haired boy with piercing onyx-blue eyes, seeing as he was either staring out of his window or writing something down in a journal he is writing.

Lunch quickly came. I sighed and walked into the teacher's lunchroom seeing three teachers sitting together around a small table.  
"Hiiii~! [Nameeee]~!" Hanji cries out, "Rough morning, dear?"  
"Compared to these hormonal boys trying to flirt with me to girl's phones away for taking selfies during my class, yes it has been a rough morning."  
Mike chuckles, "I heard you got one of the most troubling students in your classroom."  
"Troubling if you mean Eren Jaeger, then yes. He is a troubling kid."  
"No, I mean Levi Ackerman."  
I leaned against the counter, "Well, I do not know if you could call him a troubling kid. He does nothing, but stares outside or writes in his little black book."  
"You don't say." Erwin responded to me, I nodded, "In my math class I usually have to send him to detention or to the principle's office for his loud cussing and fights with other kids."  
"Huh." I turned to the window, "Is that so. He is calm in my class, he doesn't really seem to care for what I have to say, but he is calm."  
"Well, you both do not know one another very well." Hanji points out, "Once you get to know him you will be in for the greatest nightmare of your life."  
I gulped. Greatest nightmare of my life.

~[ * ]~

As the weeks went by I saw a little evidence of what Hanji and the others have warned me about.  
"Levi, could you please read the next passage?"  
"Tch! No."  
"Levi, you need to take part in your classroom activities. It's already been two months."  
"Shut up and leave me the fuck alone." Levi simply says as he stares out the window.  
There was a loud gasping sound coming from my fellow students. I sighed, "Why do you not want to read the next passage of this book?"  
He slowly turns his gaze to me, there was this look in his eyes that if I did not back down I will simply get hurt by him. A droplet of sweat fell upon my brow, I shook my head and stared directly into his eyes with a stern look, "Levi, I want you to stay after school. We need to talk, got that? Or do you have some better place to go to?"  
Levi sat and stared at him, but not for long. He turned away, "Tch! Whatever!"  
I nodded and turned to his cousin, "Mikasa, be a darling and read the next passage?"  
"Yes, Miss [Last Name]." Mikasa and the other students turned their focus from Levi to the book they were assigned, I turned my attention from the book I held in my hands up to the stubborn crude boy. His piercing seductive eyes were staring at me, I took a deep breath in and then released it from my nostrils, and turned my focus back to the book we are currently reading.

Riiing~!

I walked away from the pedestal and to the door opening it for the kids to walk out, "Thank you, kids. I will see you all tomorrow, please reread Chapter Three because we are going to have a pop quiz tomorrow."  
"Awww!" Is all I heard.  
I chuckled and smiled as they walked out, "You can thank your school board for that, not me."  
They chuckled, and said their farewell. I smiled and bid them farewell, suddenly my smile faded as I saw Levi as he stood at the end of the line with his strapped briefcase hung over one shoulder and his arms crossed, "Levi."  
He turns to me, "I hope to see you this evening."  
"Whatever." He quickly walks away.

~[ * ]~

As the final bell rang I bid the kids farewell and watched as they left for school. I stood in silence watching and waiting for Levi to come into my classroom, Hanji made fun of me for thinking that Wall Maria's Greatest Troublemaker will not show up.  
I know Levi will, at least I hope he does....  
Sadly, he never did appear. What is his problem? Why is he acting this way? I hope one of these days he will just tell me what is irking him.

~[ * ]~

If only his English teacher knew.  
"You are home early." Kenny spoke to him, as he walked into his bedroomless home seeing his uncle sitting upon the couch having a smoke in one hand and his bottle of beer in the other. The young student dressing in his school uniform was ordered to close the door and get undress.  
Levi walked in closed the door. He dropped his bag, and like every other day back to unbutton his white dress shirt, dropping that on the ground, he removed his wax shoes and socks and unbuckled his pants and dropped those and his boxers. Kicking them off, he saw what was waiting upon his Uncle's lap; Levi watched in both disgust and terror how his uncle was stroking himself.  
"Get over here boy." His uncle ordered.  
Levi wished he could have stayed and dealt with his beautiful favorite teacher, at least she made him feel safe.  
"Gck!" Levi grunts as he feels his hole be spread apart, he hung his head back, "Guh-uh!"  
"Mmm, tight as always, but," He old man paused, grasping his young nephew by the hair and pulling it to the side, "It's not tight enough."  
Levi felt this burning piercing the back of his ear, "Gyah!" He cries in pain, trying to pull away from his abusive Uncle, "Gck! Damn you!"  
"Hmm! Seems like only pain could make you tighter." Kenny pulled the cigarette away and pulled Levi off of him, "You know the drill. Clean up, eat and sleep somewhere else!"  
Levi deeply wished the only one who seemed to care was here. The teacher he hated the most, Miss [Name].

_"Yes, sir."_

~[ * ]~

I was taking my nightly walks. Dressed in my favorite [Band/Singer] T-shirt, my hair tied up in a ponytail, holding a cone of ice cream in one hand and texting my friends in the other.  
I stopped and took a seat upon my bench, licking my ice cream cone when I heard a slight groan. I turned my back to the otherside and caught sight of the last person I will ever see.  
"L-Levi?"  
He was sleeping peacefully upon the other bench behind me, his school jacket as his blanket and his briefcase as his pillow. I could see behind the back of his ear that it was swollen and red, I stood up and walked around the bench, "Levi!"  
He groans, "Levi, wake up!"  
"Tch!"  
"It's Miss [Last Name]."  
His eyes shot open and he quickly jerked up startling me. My eyes the sound of my voice, that beautiful mark just below my left eye, Levi couldn't believe it, how different his teacher appeared physically. She looks three years older then him, she was dressed as every typical teen girl, but the body of a twenty-five year old woman.

~[ * ]~

"Ow!" Levi twitch, "Damn it!"  
"I am almost done." I opened the band aid package and slipped it on the back of Levi's ear. I couldn't believe some jerk just burned Levi in the back of his ear and just left, "There, good as new."  
Levi sat in silence upon the edge of my bed. I could see something is wrong with him, "Levi, I know you do not seem to care for me."  
"Hmp, you realized that now?"  
"No, I noticed it for quite sometime. Problems at home I presume, do not worry, you do not have to say anything to me, I understand completely." I saw his hands tightly grasping his black pants, I reached over placing my hand upon the one near me. Levi grunts and pulls his hand away.  
"Don't touch me!" I jumped from his response, "I...I don't want nobody touching me. I feel disgusting."  
I saw as he thrust his fingers into his hair. In two months I found myself slowly breaking Levi down, "If you find yourself dirty, then go and take a shower, alright?"  
Levi snarls if I only actually knew about his problem, "Fine then."  
I nodded and I stood up, "Come on, follow me. I will show you to the shower and then I could make you something to eat. How will that feel?"  
"Whatever, it is not like I will be here any longer."  
"Nonsense!" I laughed, Levi turns to me, I stood up and leaned over to him with a giant smile on my face, "I saw you sleeping on the park bench so I can't have you sleep out there in all of that...filth."  
Levi sat upon my bed rather amazed at how caring and cheerful. How beautiful and yet seductive I appear to him, it made Levi want his teacher.

"I have a spare bedroom with a television and a desk if you want." I said as I stood in the hallway as Levi walked out in some pajamas that he brought from home.  
"Why can't I sleep with you?" Levi asked in his cool calm tone.  
I smiled, "Silly boy, you can't be sleep with your teacher."  
"Even though we are three years apart?" I stood horrified, "Tch! You look like you are eighteen when away from work. It amazes me how you play a twenty-five year old bitch so well, and look like a old hag."  
I growled, I turned and stomped down the hallway, "Bedroom is right here. Please do not hesitate to insult me some more in the morning, goodnight."  
Levi watched as I slammed my door closed. Sighing, the young man leaned against the hallway wall, his heart pacing rather quickly within his chest.

~[ * ]~

I was resting peacefully in bed, when I felt this object caressing my bare thigh, it felt like paper sand, it rather was uncomfortable to tell you the truth. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes, I turned and released a frightful gasp.

_"Surprise." Levi spoke._


	2. Chapter 2

Contains: Grammatical error, sexual content and foul language. Yaoi.

~[ * ]~

As I laid there horrified by the familiar figure that snuck into my bed, there was something that had caught my attention. A memory about a week or go that made my cheeks burn and glow red with embarrassment…

 

The alarm startled me with it’s ear piercing beeping sound, my body shuffled underneath the comforter. My body that faced away from the door turned to face it. My arm extended out of the blanket, I tossed it out off of me. I was fighting for a little to open my eyes, I was eventually greeted by the morning sun that was soaking through my white window shades, despite it being only six in the morning.

Sitting up, I smacked my hand upon the alarm clock, silencing it for the day. Falling back down upon my pillow I laid quietly, I was not happy about today. Not that I hate being a teacher, there are some students I absolutely adore, and then there are some that are a complete ass, and then there is one I absolutely abhor. That cruel swine: Levi Ackerman.

As I was teaching the class, his eyes were wondering somewhere outside. He refuses to participate in class, and he refuses to obey my orders when it comes to staying after school to help boost his grade in class, and probably talk about what is going on at home.…

 

_I placed the glass coffee pot upon the warmer, I turned back to Erwin, Mike and Hanji as they sat upon the table._

_“I don’t get it, Levi seemed to participate in my class and is turning work in.” Erwin explained to me._

_“That’s odd, then why isn’t he doing it in my class?” I asked him._

_“Who knows? Maybe you should sit down with the boy and ask him what is going on that he is refusing to work in your class.”_

_I blinked a couple times._

 

…I sighed, I sat up and climbed out. As far as I know, Levi is seen helping the janitor in making the school property clean and spotless. I could probably interrupt Levi from his cleaning duties for sometime for the both of us to talk.

~[ * ]~

I drove my car into the parking lot, shutting it off, I pushed my driver side door open. The heels of my shoes made a clicking sound as they rest upon the gravel, reaching over for my back I climbed out, shutting the door and locking it. Quickly making my way across the near empty parking lot, I used the copy of the school key and allowed myself in. The floor is finely waxed like always when I come inside, I walked down the isolated hallway, I unlocked my classroom and walked on in, dropping my bag on my desk, and made my way out.

So the janitor’s office is downstairs near the gym. Making my way down the hallway I turned the corner and down the tiny hallway I went and down the staircase. Making my way down to ground level I walked down another small hallway, I noticed the prop door to the weight lifting class was open, cautiously I made my way towards the room.

“Hurry up.” I heard a young male voice, stopping instantly near the doorway my eyes quickly expanded with surprise.

“I’m trying, don’t rush me.” I heard another young man respond back. Opening the metal door slightly I peeked in across from the door way, surrounding the desk stood three boys, around the age of sixteen, one of them, a boy with teal-blue eyes and brown scruffy hair parted in the middle was sitting on the desk holding another boy’s legs far apart, he wore his socks and shoes. I know that young man sitting upon the desk, Eren Jaeger. He had this irritable look on his face, “Stop stroking yourself and finish him. You wanted him in the first place, right, Horseface?”

“Shut up!” Responded the young man with his pants down to his ankle. My mouth slowly gaped a little, just staring at this young man’s bare bum has made me feel a little aroused. Are these three young men experimenting on one another? Are they that curious?

“Damn it, you’re so damn good looking, Levi.” Spoke Jean, I gasped, Levi? “Just seeing you walking down the hallway with that dispassionate look on your face makes not only the girls weak, but us weak too.”

Levi stares at him, saliva dripping down his lip, “Tsk! Shut up and put it inside me! Quickly!”

“Ha, don’t need to tell me twice.” Jean grasp his own harden organ and began to press himself inside, grunting. Levi gasped loudly feeling his anus expand apart, the feeling of butterflies fluttered within his stomach.

“Shit!” The short statured young man with the onyx-blue eyes moans, “Fuck me, Miss [Last Name].”

I blinked a couple times, who did he just call? Horrified, I can’t move my legs nor could I even call out. The scenario I am watching is forbidding me from taking action, it is truly amazing to watch as Jean’s bum move back and forth, the sight of Levi’s hands tightly grasp Eren’s upper arms, his high pitch moans made me want to shriek in delight.

Eren chuckles, “You would like to have her, don’t you? We all know you like her, and we can’t blame you, she is really attractive.” My cheeks became pink by sudden revelation, “We all know your little antics on trying to get her attention. Why don’t you try to make your move on her?”

Levi grunts, rising his chest up, gushes of foggy white liquid splattered upon his black uniform jacket. Jean continued to thrust his body.

“You know your antics could work for so long,” Eren spoke into Levi’s ear, “I overheard the other day in the teacher’s lounge that Miss [Name] was going to transfer you to Mr. Shadis’ English class because she can’t take your rude behavior anymore. Do you know what she was doing at the time with the old man?”

My eyes widen, the door to the weight lifting room swung open, “What the hell is happening in here?!”

Jean, Eren, and Levi were startled by the sudden reaction, as I came walking in the boys were grabbing the clothes they shed, “Hey!”

“Shit, hurry!” cried out Jean.

As I made my way in, the boys sprinted through the open door near the desk that would lead them to the men’s locker room. Quickly, I made my way past the desk and into the locker room, dimmed lights from the few lights that were on the ceiling, slowly making my way from aisle to aisle looking for the boys. Making sure that Eren did not say anything more, to any other students I needed to find him. I didn’t know that he caught both Keith and I doing it in the teacher’s lounge just the other day. I did it so Keith would comply with me that he would take Levi off of my hands, and now this horrific news had caught up with the both of us and who knows what the student body would do to both the old man and myself.

I heard the sound of tennis shoes squeaking, turning my focus I heard footsteps quickly descend out of the locker, hurrying out into the open and saw one of the boy’s back disappear away from the door. Quickly I made my out through those doors, what welcomed me was the tiny hallway that led to the staircase, I sighed.

~[ * ]~

The hallway was quickly being filled with students, I stood near my doorway with my arms crossed.

“Morning, Miss [Last Name].” I turned my focus over and saw the tall bald headed man dressed in a brown suit, my arms that were crossed against my chest hung to my side.

“Ah, morning, Shadis.”

Down two doors exited Levi, he was looking around watching as these young people, older people quickly scanning their eyes at him. What Jean said was right, turning his focus up the hallway he saw his greatest fear happening before his very eyes, the stern English teacher, Mr. Keith Shadis, was leaning over the young woman he secretly began to adore, this glow on the old man’s face told Levi that what had happened between the two has literally true. Levi snarled, tightly grasping the handle of his bookbag and made his way down the hallway.

“Watch it!” Levi rudely calls out, the young man brushed against Shadis, the older man pressed his body against my own. I was sandwiched between the wall and the older man I was caught sleeping with. Levi stood there staring at the old man and I, this terrified look was painted across my face.

_Did Levi want the both of us to be together?_


	3. Chapter 3

I was in shock about my young student sneaking into my room caressing my bare thigh with his calloused hand. Did he come in here to try to have sex with me just like Shadis had done to me, to get back at the old man and myself? Or maybe to claim his territory over me?  
I gasped due to a blink of an eye Levi changed positions, he was hovering over me, his legs resting on both sides of my body, his hands rests upon both sides of my head. I saw how much my student is yearning to have sex with me.  
"Make love with me, [Name]." Levi spoke in a eree tone, I could see through the moonlight as it flowed in through ths crack of my curtains, how wide his terrifying face look. It sent chills down my spine, "Please, let me touch the inside my favorite teacher."  
He leans down, planting kisses upon my neck, I grunted, I took hold of the short sleeve of his loose T-shirt he brought with him, seeing the small holes, the torn edges. Was he being neglected at home? Was that why he was sleeping on the park bench? How he enjoyed my cooking?  
I moved my eyes up Levi, that seductive beautiful face staring down at me again. My heart aches for him, "Levi." I reached up resting my hands upon his face. The young man sighs out of delight caressing his face towards one hand and then the other, before turning to me.  
"Let me forget."  
"Forget?" I questioned, "Forget what, Levi?"  
He stares down at him, I could feel the heat radiating out of his body and unto my hands, it felt like he was desperate to be one with me. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and tossed him to the side next to me. He laid there is silence waiting for me to make the move, but as he laid there in silence the young sixteen year old could tell I wasn't going to go further with him.  
"Fucking hell!" He cries out.  
"Are you are that desperate to have sex with me, Levi?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
He laid in silence, "Because I feel filthy still, I want to be clean for once."  
I laid silently releasing my arm from around his neck, "If I allow you to have sex with me will you stop giving me and the teachers a hard time?"  
He turns away, "No."  
"Then..." I turned around and face my back towards him, "Goodnight then."  
Levi sat up and saw through the crack of the curtain my eyes closed. He snarls and moves close to me, I could feel his arm snake over under arms and grazed a breast, and ever so tightly grasp my shirt between my shirt.  
"You know I could get you for sexual harassment?"  
"Tch! Dumbass, I am a minor so the officials will think you sexually harassed me. I could make you be thrown in jail forever on child abuse."  
A smile appeared on my face, "Smart boy."  
Levi pressed his head against my back, "Shh! I'm tired now."  
I laid in silence, a few minutes flown by and I could feel his warm breath touching the back of my neck. I reached over to his hand that ever so tightly grasp my shirt, and tried to pull it off. Levi moans loudly, I stopped, I closed my eyes and quickly fall back to sleep.

~[ * ]~

The Bell for third period rung out, I quickly walked in and closed the door.  
"Alright, I hope everyone did their homework last night, but sadly we have a popquiz."  
The classroom erupted in groans, I picked up the stack of papers and sorted out each row by how many of my students are here.  
I chuckled, "I know, I know. Just take your time and if you can't answer the multiple question sheet then just skip it and we could go back to it on Monday. Alright, you have until the end of class to finish. Break a leg."  
I turned to see each kid and saw their heads hanging down and the sound of their pencils scribbling upon the paper. I rest my hands upon my hips and turned to Levi, seeing his head down.  
"Hmm?" I cocked an eyebrow, am I seeing what I am actually seeing? Levi is actually doing the test. Usually he skips them and just looks at the window outside, or writes in that black leather journal. A smile appears on my face, I walked around my entire classroom, the sound of my high heels clicking upon the tile floor as I made my way to my work desk resting in the corner, I sat back and turned to the troubled dark haired boy yet again before I turned to the stack of papers I have yet to grade....

The Bell for the end of Third Period rung. I sighed and sat up, pushing the door open, "Alright, everyone. Have a fabulous weekend and try not to get arrested or be sent to the hospital room til then."  
The kids laughed, and one by one they handed me their test. Until I reached Levi, he handed me his paper with his head turned away.  
"Thank you, Levi."  
"Tch, whatever. I am just doing it so we could finally fuck." I grunted I turned quickly outside and saw that the kids were rather occupied talking to their friends or trying to get to their next class.  
"I have no extra clothes to spend the night at your place."  
"Well, I think you are capable to sleep at your place."  
Levi grunts, "No."  
"Yes, last night I did it out of pity because it was late and you had fallen asleep at the park bench. You haven't been home, so I think it would be wise that you return the--"  
Levi pushed me roughly against my door, "Levi!"  
He looks to see Erwin coming over. Levi drops his backpack, "YOU FUCKING GROWN UPS DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!!!"  
Kids turned their focus to Levi, he points directly at me, "You! Of all these useless teachers! I thought you care for me, you took me home when I was forced out of my home every single night to sleep on the streets in the cold!" Tears were falling down his face, "You cooked for me meanwhile I barely eat every night! I get burned and hit around by that useless bastard I called my uncle, but you took care of my wounds! You allowed me to embrace you!"  
I reached over, but Levi smacked my hand away, "NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! I hate you!" He turns to Erwin, who towered over the both of us, "I HATE YOU ALL!!!"  
Levi turns and sprints down the hallway, "Levi, wait!"  
Erwin snatches my shoulder, I turned to him and saw the superior teach just shake his head, "It's useless."  
"What do you mean useless? This is a young boy hurt. We need to do something, we are held accountable for these kids and if something is wrong at home and it is affecting their lives here then we must take responsibility."  
Erwin turns to the remaining children standing around staring at us both, "Kids, off to your next class that is an order."  
Erwin pushed me into my empty classroom, before closing the door behind us both he snatches Levi's backpack. I turned to the tall blonde, "What are you doing, Erwin. I need to go after Levi and immediately apologize."  
"No, you are not."  
"Why?"  
"Levi is filled with pride. If he was in trouble at home then he would had simply contacted the police."  
I slammed the papers down upon the desk behind me and turned to Erwin, "You teachers. This is the reason I lost out on my childhood and worked my ass off between the time I was in college at fourteen until I recently graduated was so I could protect those that are hurt just like Levi because no one will help these children!"  
I snatched Levi's bag and walked to the door, "I am taking the rest of the day off. I won't allow a child to be harm due to your's and the other teacher's careless attitude!"

~[ * ]~

I managed to get Levi's address from the principle as I was leaving for the day. I drove up to a rundown home. Weeds are at knee length, roof seems to be caved in at anytime. Levi lives here? He seems to be so clean and proper looking.  
I walked up the two small cement stairs to the wooden door. I reached to knock when I heard some strange groaning on the otherside of the door. My heart skipped a beat, did I just hear what I just heard?  
"Ah~!" I heard a familiar moan.  
"Damn it! Tighter!" A grown man's voice could be heard. I rest my head upon the door hearing Levi's cries become louder and he was grunting in pain, "Shit! Why are you crying?"

Levi was trembling, his body drenched in sweat. His bottom was sore, as well as his heart, his teacher the one he grew to highly favor pushed him away.  
Levi thought he could have trusted the young English teacher, "Gck! It burns!"  
He could feel his Uncle swat him on the side of his face, "Gah!"  
Kenny stood up and grasp Levi's neck, the young boy held unto the older man's wrists trying to pry his hand away from his neck. Meanwhile, wheezing for air.  
Kenny's hips were thrusting faster and faster, the lube he smeared around Levi's bottom and his hard member was dissolving and the feeling of something leaking could be felt from the young boy's bottom....

~[ * ]~

"Shit! You're messing up my sofa!" I heard Kenny's voice on the otherside with my cellphone resting against my ear.  
I heard a loud thud, and the house shook, "Hurry, I could hear the boy crying in pain."

"Guh!" I heard Levi grunt.  
"Gah!" I heard him cry.  
"Miss!" I heard Levi call out to someone, "[Name]!"  
"Why are you calling to your worthless teacher. Is she something special to you? You bastard!"  
Levi continues to cry out in pain, "Who is she, Levi? I might like to pay her a visit!"

My heart was weighing heavily, if I do not do anything then Levi would die. Levi cannot live in pain anymore. He is my responsibility, and I failed to keep him safe. These past two months might have been difficult, but I felt something that I never felt before. I lifted my fist up to the door about to knock....


	4. Chapter 4

I just can't stand here and allow Levi to die, so I did the one thing I could only do to prevent Levi from getting beat up to death....

I knocked.

The noises on the otherside stopped all of a sudden. The grunts from Kenny, the loud painful groans from Levi, his cries for me to help him, it all ended.  
"M-Mr. Ackerman?" I cried out, I could hear shuffling inside like Kenny dragging his nephew somewhere where I can't find him nor see him, once again I knocked, "Mr. Ackerman! This is Miss [Last Name]! Levi's English teach--"  
The door simply open showing a half naked man with a little belly gut hanging over his pant waist, his gray shaggy hair is knotted and greasy. He wore death in his eyes and he smelt of body odor and alcohol, I grunted trying to hold my breath in.  
His eyes scanned my body, up and down. This perverted smirk curves into his lips, he turns to stare at me, "Good evening gorgeous, what brings you here today?"  
I gulped, "I, u-uh-uh, I came here to bring Levi's book bag." I lifted it up showing the older man the brown leather bag, "He and I got into a heated discussion today and he dropped it--"  
There was a loud thudding sound behind Kenny that startled him and I, "What is that?" I questioned Kenny, playing dumb with him.  
"N-nothing!" The old man says, "Its probably Levi..."  
I looked past Kenny and saw a trail of blood smearing across the worn out wooden floor, I pushed him violently to the side, "Is that blood?"  
He snarls and snatches my wrist I gasped and turned to him, "Not so fast beautiful, you came into my space and--"  
The bathroom door opens up, showing Levi's brutalized bruised and bloody body. I gaped at his injuries, I yanked Kenny's hand away and rushed over dropping his bag on the ground along the way, "Levi!"  
He tries to rise his arm for me as I dropped to my knees and picked him safely cradling his naked body in my arms; bot giving a damn about the blood that is oozing inside my top. Levi rest in my arms like a newborn baby. The injuries that are inflicted upon him must be excruciatingly painful. His face is completely unrecognizable with a swollen purple eye and cheek, bloody nose, and other concussions, open wounds and bruises planted all over his face and body. I turned to Kenny with a infuriated look on my face.  
"You monster!" I cried out, "How could you do that to a innocent child?!"  
Kenny was about to close the door when a foot stood in his way, he turns and feels the pressure of the door swinging open revealing Erwin Smith, and the P.E. teach Mike Zacharias.  
"Erwin! Mike!" I cried out feeling completely relieve that they came, "I heard everything Mr. Ackerman. I called the police and they will come to arrest your sorry ass!"

Kenny turns to me, staring down at his nearly dying nephew resting in his favorite teacher's arms. He could see images of a five year old child begging for his Uncle to not hurt him, begging him to stop raping him, his cries sounded like music. Eventually done with his crime Kenny tossed the boy out to live on the streets. The boy only came back to eat, and to sleep on the hard wooden floor during the brutal rain and the snow covered grounds, only then Kenny would hear those beautiful squeals of pain coming from his nephew as he forced himself upon him, brutally beating him.  
Now the boy seem to be relieve that all this is going to end. He will finally be taken away from his abusive Uncle and happily be with his English teacher for good....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school bell rings signaling that it is the end of the day. I was packing my belongings and was heading down the hallway. It's been entire four months since Levi's tragic secret has been exposed, the court was not hesitant when it came to sentencing his Uncle to life without parole on several accounts of physical child abuse, and several accounts of sexual abuse.  
"[Name]!" I stopped and turned back seeing Erwin coming towards me.  
"Evening Erwin."  
"I see you are going to visit Levi in the hospital."  
"I am. Mikasa has been telling me that Levi has been refusing to eat, and he has been having nightmares since Kenny was caught, and sadly with exams coming up and other projects I haven't been able to see him."  
Erwin gave me this discomfort look on his face, I tilted my head to the side, "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"What do mean nothing, are thinking that I have some sort of sexual intention towards one of my students?"  
He shrugs, "I believe so. I have watched as you ask Mikasa Ackerman about Levi's condition on a daily basis. I could see how you fluster when you ask about him."  
My heart skipped a beat.  
"[Name] there isn't going on between you two prior to the accident with Kenny?"  
"No!" I instantly replied, "I'm being honest. There is nothing going on between him and I."  
"Are you sure? If there is something going on then I am afraid I have to report it to the police."  
I scoffed, "Erwin! I know lately there has been news about other female teachers sleeping around with their minor students, but I am practically a couple years older then the seniors of this school, and like many girls my age and younger I find you and several other males at this school completely dashing and, yes, I have wet dreams as well, but unlike many females I know how to take control of my own body."  
Erwin's face glowed with embarrassment of my remarks, as well as I. I turned away from him holding the homework I have yet to give to Levi, "I'm sorry for being so blunt, Erwin. It is the truth, and from what both Mike and Hanji have been telling me you feel the exact same way towards me as well."  
He grunts, "[N-Name]."  
I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Erwin, have a good night."  
Erwin grunts as he sees me quickly walking down the hallway, listening as my high heels click upon the wax tile floor.

I stood at the porch of the place Levi is currently residing in, his cousin Mikasa's household. The place is two stories with several well kept concrete stairs leading up to the beautiful oak and foggy stain glass door. Completely contrast to the previous place that Levi once resided in.  
I rung the doorbell, awaiting for anyone on the other side to open up. I stood in silence, eventually pushing the doorbell button once again finally I saw a dark figure appear and make its way to the door, unlocking it and opening it.  
"Miss [Name]!" Mikasa cries out.  
"Sorry for bothering you, Mikasa, you forgot your cousin's homework."  
She pushes the door open allowing me inside, "Oh, I completely forgot. My parents wanted me to come home after school to babysit him while they went out for dinner with their friends."  
I smiled at her, "How is he anyways?"  
"Not so good, he's been giving my parents a hard time, as well as the therapist."  
I feel pity for the family and Levi, "My apologies on behalf of your stubborn cousin. Things like this do take time."  
She couldn't help, but nod at my comment, "You could see him. Maybe he could open up to you. You are his favorite teacher."  
My body twitched at her blunt comment, I smiled. She told me where I could find her cousin. I made my way up the stairs and to the left down the hallway where a strip of light shined down at the end of the hallway, slicing through the darkness. I opened the door and knocked Levi turns his head from the window down to me, I could see his wounds are pretty much healed, but I could tell in his eyes that he is hurting emotionally.  
"E-Evening, Levi." I spoke nervously at him, he scoffs and turns away back to the window, "Sorry I haven't been able to see you, school work and all. I heard so much about you from your cousin, Mikasa."  
I stood silently, reaching over for the doorknob, I turned to close the door I walked over placing his homework and the latest book that I assigned the class to read, I took a chair that rest near his bed and sat down. I turned to Levi, seeing a sling resting over one of his shoulders holding his broken arm, and upon his ribs.  
"Levi," I hung my head down in grief, "I'm sorry, that I haven't been able to see you since the accident at your old place. School and all."  
He sat silently, I stared down at my lap, grasping my hands tightly upon my lap, "You must hate me because we haven't seen you in so long. You probably think I abandoned you aga--"  
"You already have abandon me." I shifted my head up, "From the day you refuse to take me home, even tell now."  
I sat in silence, "I liked you, I truly did. I dreamt about you, I thought about you on a daily basis. I even fantasized about taking you right in front of class multiple times, but now...."  
I sat in silence, my heart weighing heavily with guilt deep within me. It's kind of strange that I feel the exact same way, except for the sex part.  
"Yes, what do you see me as Levi?"  
I sat in silence listening to what he has to say about me. I sat and waited for him, he turns his gaze from the window to me, "I see you as I see my uncle, as I see the other teachers. I see you as someone who is no longer worth my time, someone who is dead to me." My heart skipped a beat. He turns away from me and back to the window, "I found someone who is able to bring me back to life again like you once did with me back then."

My skin was a sickly pale as I opened the door, stepping out I turned to Levi one more time before closing it. I walked down the hallway to the second story stairway, Mikasa probably heard my high heels as I made my way towards the stairs because she stood in her loose t-shirt and short shorts on the bottom of the stairs.  
I put on a false face and smiled at her as I stepped down the stairs, "You're cousin is a stubborn boy."  
"Indeed he is."  
I stood over her, "Make sure you keep him company and that of his girlfriend."  
"Hmm, Miss--"  
"Well, I better get home and grade some tests, I hope you have a nice fall break, kid, and see you in a couple of weeks."  
"Yes, Miss [Last Name]."  
I smiled and walked past her. I went to the front door, opening it and closing it behind me. I walked down the porch and down the pathway to my car, I could sense someone watching me as I stood at the passenger side of my car. I turned back and stared up at the window seeing Levi's silhouette figure pressing his forehead against the window, and his one hand that rest right next to it.  
I sighed, feeling tears forming in my eyes, I turned away reaching within my purse I pulled out my keys and unlocked my door tossing my purse in, I closed my door and made my way around the driver side.

_*Pang!* *Pang!*_

I sighed, refusing to look up. I opened my driver side window. Once again his hand hits the window, I stepped inside closing and locking my car doors before starting it and driving off.  
I sat in silence as I drove home, tears sliding down my face. I sniffed, cleaning my tears away with my wrist.  
"If I see you again, I will most certainly kill you." Levi spoke in a threatening tone.  
If that is to happen, then I am afraid that I have to transfer somewhere else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's been four more months since Levi's incident with his Uncle and his death threat towards me. I haven't seen him, but I heard that his wounds are healing, and I even could tell that Mikasa has brought a short ginger haired companion with her.  
Speak about jealousy, I want to see Levi as well, but after our last conversation I think it will be best to just stay away from him.  
Anyways, I've heard Mikasa and this girl I unsurprisingly come to know as Petra Ral, speak about Levi. Petra seems to fawn about him talking to Mikasa about how Levi couldn't stop blushing at her, and how she slept in the same bed as him.  
My heart weighed down upon me with grief and jealousy. It is wrong to love a student, but I do, and I can't help it. All I could think about is the final statement Levi said to me before I stood up and left his room. How he threaten to kill me if he ever saw me again. There is one thing I could do, one simple thing, Erwin, Mike, and Hanji are doing this, I should be doing this as well...._

The bell rang signaling for glass to start.  
"Alright, kids! Take your seats, please. So we could begin class!"  
Kids were scrambling around finding their correct seat as I made my way to the podium. I rests my papers and notes down and I turned to my class, "Before I begin class I want all of you to know that once this semester is over, I will be transferring to another school with several other teachers."  
Kids stared at me with a horrific look on their faces, including that of Mikasa. I smiled, "It pains me to no longer see you all any longer, but I do expect you all to be nice to your new teacher and not give him a hard time got it?"  
"Yes, Miss [Last Name]!"  
I saw Mikasa standing up, heads turned as she was packing her things and walking up the row and past me, "Mikasa! We have not started class! Please take your--"  
She slams the door close as she stepped out. I sighed, and turned to my class, "Its alright, kids. She'll come back. Let's take roll call, alright, and we could explain what is happening in the latest chapter I assigned you kids."  
I turned back to the door, hoping she will return....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like Levi, Mikasa hasn't shown up to class for the remainder of the week since I announced my departure from this school and taking my title as teacher somewhere else.  
The school bell for end of my lunch rung. I made my way outside the teacher lounge and made my way to my classroom only to see it open, revealing Mikasa.  
"Mikasa?" She stops instantly and made her way from me quickly down the hall, "Wait!"  
I felt a hand stop me. I turned to Erwin. "She's been upset about your departure, you don't want to make it worst do you?"  
I shook my head and turned back to see her pushing the doors down the hallway open and quickly rushing out of the school property. I was not only sad, but curious as to why she was in my classroom. I opened the door allowing my students for the next class to come in and take their seats, I turned to see my purse on my desk resting on one side. I quickly rushed over to see if she took anything, surprisingly she didn't, but why did she come inside and look through my purse? I don't get it. 


	5. Chapter 5

FYI: This maybe rather sensitive to people, but it will contain nudity, but no sex involve until maybe later on.

|~[]~|

A loud sigh escaped from my lips, its been a rather difficult day at work mostly it is because today is the last day of the school year meaning it is Winter break tomorrow.  
I was slowly making my way up the stairs, my feet cramping from the high heels I decide to wear. It actually made things worse when it came to my male students. I overheard a group of boys talking about how I look like one of those naughty teacher from porn making me feel rather uncomfortable even more.  
I managed to make my way up to the floor, pulling out my keys from my purse I unlocked my door and walked in.  
"As we look at Titan 104 we could see that the light blue section, which is snow will come over the city...."  
"H-hello." I turned to close and lock the door before I turned back and made my way into the living room. I stopped, allowing my mouth to gap wide open.  
Sitting on my living room sofa watching the news with a bowl of cereal.  
"Levi?"

The nightmare that Levi had endured for so long has finally come to an end. His uncle could no longer touch him, and he found little sanctuary with his Aunty and Uncle.  
He wanted to go to the home of where his favorite teacher still lives. Where he felt like he rightfully belong. The girl that moved in right next door kept him company, he won't lie and say he kept her around only so he could imagine Petra was his English teacher.  
The day he was suppose to go back to school Mikasa arrived home rather early to deliver the devastating news; the one who truly cared for him, but was so oblivious about his growing feelings is being transferred to another school. The one who rescued him from the sexual and physical abuse of his uncle is going to abandon him once again.  
He didn't want her to be replaced by some old fart who will absolutely care for him at all unlike his English teacher. So tomorrow Levi has made the ultimate decision, he will move in with his English teacher whether she nor anyone will like it or not.  
He told his guardians that he felt safer with his English teacher because she was the one who basically stopped Kenny from going any further with his abuse and showed to be much more caring then anyone else. He left quickly before they could say anything to him....

He turns to me still chewing the Lucky Charms that is in his mouth before swallowing.  
"About time you came home, idiot."  
I dropped my purse and came over to him, turning off the television and standing right in front of him, "Why are you here? How did you get in?"  
Levi pulled out the copy of my apartment key, I gasped. So that is why Mikasa was in my classroom that one day, she practically stoled my key and had it be made into another for Levi.  
I noticed right behind my sofa a couple of big suit cases, "What is going on here?"  
"I'm moving in with you."  
I stared down at my former student with this horrific look on my face, "Moving in? Are you insane, Levi? I could get in trouble, I could loose my job..."  
Levi rested the bowl on the coffee table in front of him and stood up, "I don't care what you say."  
I gasped, Levi moved the table out of the way and came over to me, "You can't deny about what you feel for me."  
"Levi."  
"Oi!" Levi interrupted me, "The last time you refused to bring me here I nearly died. If you refuse me once again I will jump out if that fucking kitchen window and make you regret your decision."  
I grunted and simply turned away, he unzipped my winter jacket and it off, his face planted against my cleavage, "Levi, please, don't do this. I will allow you to move in with me only you have to wait until you are of legal age for us to have sex."  
"Fine by me." Levi says staring up at me, "As long as you stay faithful to me until that day comes."  
I felt my heart beating rather fast, "You better stay faithful to me. I don't want you hanging around that Petra slut anymore got it?"  
"Hmp! Awkward that a teacher calls a student a slut."

In the bathtub, Levi rested his wet body against mine, a leg of his dangling to the side. My hands rest upon his chest feeling how firm they are despite him being a skinny young man.  
"Damn, I never thought I would never experience anything like this before." Levi said, "As a young boy living with my uncle I always dreamt about living in a nice warm safe home. Laying on a comfortable bed and not somebody's floor not the park bench. I never would imagine I will be living with my teacher resting upon her naked body in the tub."  
I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, "You don't have to go back to that monster ever again. I hope you will stay with me for a long time."  
He sits up and turns to face me, giving me his famous serious scowl, "You bet your fucking ass I will stay with you."  
I leaned over pressing my lips upon the young boy's, before I pulled back, reaching over I caressed his lips before he leans forward pressing his lips upon my own.  
We laid silently in bed, my arms wrapped securely around Levi's as he laid silently. Never in his life did he ever felt so loved or show love to anyone else. The first time he laid eyes on me, he thought I was some worthless teacher who always sent him to detention, but no. Like many other males in his school he grew to have a crush on her that suddenly transformed into something much more when she brought him home with him one time. How caring she was towards him, maybe if he was truthful about life was back home then he would have continued to live this glorious life with her.  
She would keep him safe and give him all the love and attention he rightfully deserved.


End file.
